Return to Marching Band
by DefiGraviti
Summary: Just some thoughts on marching band, my other family, that I jotted down last weekend.


**A/N: Just some thoughts on marching band that I scribbled out last weekend after we got our music for my third season. I know all of my fellow band nerds, whether I know them or not, will understand. Oh, and sorry about the lines, it's the only way I could separate the stanzas for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one for this? Okay, fine, I don't own my band. Our directors do.**

**

* * *

**

One two three four

Ignore that you hurt

all the way to the core

* * *

Five six seven eight

Make sure you keep

those legs straight

* * *

Toes up

Heels down

Would you please

stop looking at the ground!

* * *

Sun is burning

Wind's not blowing

But for two more hours

we've got to keep going

* * *

It's so hot out here

Can we please go in?

Reset!

We're doing it over again!

* * *

Headaches, bug bites,

sunburns, and sweat

Nobody told us band camp was wet!

* * *

Look, band camp's over

It's pool party time!

Oh, now look

the big school sign

* * *

One two three four

Only think about

what you're working for

* * *

Five six seven eight

Remember early is on time

and on time is late

* * *

Work all day

Work all night

and then you wake up

before it gets light

* * *

Homework is endless

Band practice is worse

But still you love it

it's an unbreakable curse

* * *

It gets under your skin

and into your blood

And the reasons you love it

are as clear as mud

* * *

You live it and breathe it

you become a family

But others don't get it

you're quite the anomaly

* * *

And after two months

of work, of joy, of tears

It's contest time

and time to change gears

* * *

Leave it all on the field

Maybe we'll win

Reset!

We're doing it over again

* * *

Don't look out the window

Scare puppies

make babies cry

We're here to be good

We're setting the bar high

* * *

Shoulders back

Chin held high

Make your chest

swell with pride

* * *

One two three four

Make sure you're focused

everything else ignore

* * *

Five six seven eight

The field is vibrating

we're gonna be great

* * *

Horns snap up

Left feet shoot forward

Let the music swell

we know what we're working toward

* * *

March off the field

Allow the grin your heart demands

Find your friends

because only they understand

* * *

You listen to the directors

because you've learned their words are law

Then you celebrate

To every friend you call

* * *

Then suddenly you're in the stands

Your heart pounds in your ears

You reach for your friends' hands

and you all share your fears

* * *

Finals bands are announced

only ten in all

With each school named

the more your spirit falls

* * *

One two three four

Forget you're depending on this

And how you want more

* * *

Five six seven eight

It's already over

It's already too late

* * *

Number nine is called

and you dance and you sing

You had lost all hope

but now the stands ring

* * *

It's all paid off

It's all worth it in the end

Your heart fills with something

that no outsider could comprehend

* * *

You throw your arms around your friends

Your family, your team, your support system

You scream and you shout and you hold on tight

Because everything is just so

* * *

Finals is amazing

and so much is gained

You leave it all on the field

until nothing remains

* * *

That's only the first one

There are many more after

And soon the season's over

it couldn't have gone faster

* * *

You walk away from the dome

with tears in your eyes

You can't believe it's over

You can't believe it's good bye

* * *

It became a part of you

and taught you so much

You can't imagine life

without it as your crutch

* * *

But then you remember

the people around you

They're not going anywhere

Because they love _you_ too

* * *

It's only until next year

that you'll march on this land

Because you know you'll return

Return to marching band

* * *

**A/N: Review! And be sure to check out the awesome drabbles that oboefae, my beta and member of my band family, has posted!**


End file.
